


Auras

by animefan021513



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Betrayal, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Questions, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust, Truth, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: Aziraphale had noticed that at the Ritz, Crowley seemed like a huge burden was lifted off of his shoulders. Well, with the apocalypse averted, who could blame him, but he felt it was something else, but he was also worried about him. What happens when Crowley calls him at 2AM? What happens when Anathema wants to talk about their auras? How is Crowley able to explain angelic auras? What does Aziraphale find out about Crowley that he couldn't have even fathomed before? Why does Gabriel show up in  Crowley's flat? Why does Michael show up AFTER him for a different reason? Why does God make an appearance and why didn't Crowley kneel or even bow to her!? Read and find out!? (Based mainly on the show)





	1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was the day we had our trials. However, according to Crowley, I didn't have a trial. Just an accusation and Gabriel telling me to walk into the fire rather rudely, but that's not what's concerning me at the moment. As I dust the books off I remembered so many other things from since we realized that we had the wrong boy. Horrible things. Things that I've said to Crowley, and that I really shouldn't have. I am, of course, talking about at the bandstand. I told him we weren't friends, and from how he said that we were, it was obvious he believed us to be friends since the wall, and I also told him that I wouldn't tell him where the Antichrist was when, in fact, he had wanted to avoid the war as much as I did. Now, the fact that he thought us friends since the wall made me a tad confused. What had I done that made him decide we were friends?

The friends thing wasn't the only thing on my mind at the moment, though. It was also the fact that after we were both OFFICIALLY no longer on anyone's side, at the Ritz, something changed in Crowley while we ate. Well, I ate and talked and he listened...as always. Anyway, something had changed and I can't pinpoint what. It was like...he was liberated somehow, but at the same time...that wasn't quite right.

In the midst of my thoughts, I heard my phone ring. "Strange...it's two in the morning." I moved over towards it, setting the duster down on the desk, and I picked it up. "We're most definitely closed at this hour. Who is calling?"

"Hey...Angel...I just...can I come over?"

 _'He's asking!? He never asks! Something must be wrong!'_ I clutched the middle of the phone tightly from the worry that wound itself tightly in my chest and I furrowed my brow, because I couldn't fathom why his voice sounded endlessly exhausted. "Is everything alright, Crowley?"

"Yeah, everything's...peachy! That's why I..." I heard a loud and deep yawn coming from Crowley before he continued. "...called my Best Friend...at two in the...bloody morning!" I rolled my eyes, knowing I shouldn't have asked that. It was already quite obvious that he wasn't okay.

"Well, there's no need to be rude."

"I'm sorry, Aziraphale." He breathed out, causing my eyes to widen and I felt the worry in my chest twist and lash out against my whole body. "I just...never mind. It's bloody stupid. Sorry for bothering you, Angel."

"Crowley! Wait!" I tried to call out, but then I heard the tell tale sound of the phone conversation abruptly ending. With a shaking hand, I put the phone back in its place and I let out a heavy self-disappointed sigh. "I can't seem to say anything right lately, can I? Well..." I quickly stopped myself. "...that's not necessarily true, but it doesn't wash away what I said at the bandstand." I shook my head, and immediately grabbed my coat. I walked out my door and locked it behind me before making my way to Crowley's flat.

Once I got there, I didn't bother ringing the bell. I snapped my fingers, unlocking and opening the door. I carefully closed it behind me before I hung my coat on Crowley's coat rack, and made my way further into the flat. When I got to his room, I opened the door and was met with Crowley clutching his blankets and sheets tightly as if his life depended on it, and he was shaking his side to side as if to desperately and slowly tell someone 'No'. _'He must've tried to go back to sleep...'_ I left the door open and walked further in.

"N-No! G-Get away from him!" Crowley shouted desperately in his sleep.

I rushed forward and I put my hands on his shoulders. "Crowley! Crowley, wake-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because in an instant, Crowley's wings were out, threatening, and I was pinned to the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He growled out in a dark tone that was far more feral than anything I've EVER heard, and his eyes were practically glowing with wrath, but then he blinked, seemingly coming to his senses, because wrath quickly switched to fear, regret, and apologetic. "A-Aziraphale?" He blinked a few more times and I merely nodded my head as the worry in my chest became nearly too much to bare. "Shit!" He groaned as he slowly backed away from me and moved to his bed wearing only his black fuzzy pajama pants, and he was sweating profusely. His hair clinging to his forehead due to the amount of it.

"Crowley?" I asked carefully as I stepped forward, but he held a hand up to me, telling me to stop as he sat down on the edge of his bed. I stood where I was stopped and I straightened my posture a bit as I adjusted my clothes. "Crowley, what just happened? Who needed to get away from who? Why did you call me at two in the morning?"

"Too many damn questions at once. Pick one."

At that, my eyes widened even further, but I chose to ignore it for now. "Well, what about why you called me?"

"Couldn't sleep, wanted to be around my Best Friend."

"Wait...you said that over the phone too...your best friend...wait...that's ME!?" The shock I felt go through my body could only be described as a frantic bolt of lightning that both cooled and heated my entire body from the pure shock of it all. "You lost ME!?"

"Yes!" He growled out, causing me to flinch slightly. "When I saw your bookshop in flames, I didn't hesitate, I immediately walked in and started looking for you. When I saw that you weren't there, I assumed someone had come to kill you...permanently. I had nothing left after that. So, I went to go get myself wasted, not caring if the world ended anymore, because as far as I was concerned it already had. Then, you show up, and I almost wanted to just believe you were an apparition of drunken grief, but you weren't, and suddenly the world needed to be saved again."

"O-Oh..." I breathed out, and although I'm sure to him it sound like astonishment, but really, it was out of the weight of guilt I was already holding from when I told him we weren't friends and that I didn't even like him. "...um...Why did you attack me?"

"I didn't mean to fucking attack you, Angel!" He snapped, causing me to look at him with a concentrating expression.

 _'It's like a snake giving a warning to not agitate it, but it's also something else.'_ I started moving towards him and was once again stopped, but this time with a menacing glare. I shook my head again and continued forward until I was sitting next to him on the bed. "Now, what's this all about? You seemed to be having a nightmare of sorts. I wasn't aware that was possible for us."

"It's possible for me at least." He sighed out as he looked down to the floor, his arms resting on his knees, allowing his hands to hang between his legs. "I can dream and have nightmares when I sleep, but my nightmares are extremely vivid."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He shook his head, and that only worried me further. "It was from my old life."

"As a demon?"

He snorted out a laugh so hard his head jerked up slightly. "No. I mean before I became a demon."

I gasped in pure shock as my eyes widened. "You..." I started with a hint of hesitancy in my voice. "...you remember? I was under the impression that none of the demons remembered being angels."

He shook his head with a wry smile as he continued to look at the floor. "No. I don't know about the rest, but I know I remember. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that right now." He got up and moved to lay back down on his bed on top of his blankets that miraculous were settled properly on the bed. "Could you just...I dunno...talk about anything else? Nothing demon or angel related?"

Though I didn't need a heart, mine ached at seeing him like this as he draped an arm over his eyes, laying on his back to likely try and go back to sleep. "Well, Crowley...a lot has happened...but..." With a question in mind I gave a wide smile and looked at him. "Well, there was a question I had."

"What is it?" He asked as he sat up in his bed cross legged, giving me his full attention, seemingly appreciating the off topic discussion already.

"Well...I was just wondering...at the bandstand...you said that we've been friends for six thousand years. That was at the Garden. Can I ask what I did that made you decide we were friends? I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't know any other way to ask it." He gave me an honest smile that was similar to the one he gave me at the Ritz when we were toasting to the world, but this time I could see the joy and friendliness in his eyes, which, if I'm to be honest, was a bit strange seeing in a demon, but more so in Crowley. However, I'm certain that he hadn't shown an expression like this before merely because he wasn't allowed to.

"Aziraphale...there was no question as to who I was, and you know it. I went from my snake form to my normal form right next to you. We had a civil discussion. Well, civil for a demon and an angel, but there were SO many things you could've done. Flaming sword or no. You could've immediately signaled to the others that I was there, you could've captured me, you could've used angelic wrath and smited me yourself, but no. Instead, you had a conversation with me. Then, you did something absolutely NO angel would do. When the first thunderstorm rolled in and the rain began to fall, you protected me with your wing. You protected me. A fallen angel. A demon. The snake that tempted Eve. Which, you know, that kind of brings me to the question..." He furrowed his brow slightly as he tilted his head, looking at me with a confused look in his eyes. "...why DID you do that? Why did you protect me with your wing?"

"W-Well...I...it was the first thunderstorm. We didn't know really what to expect. Just months before, while Eve was still pregnant and after you tempted her, we were told that holy things would permanently kill your kind, and others could hurt you. We were told that if killed by mortal means then you would be discorporated...anyway, one of the things was holy water, and well...we weren't told anything about the thunderstorm aside from the fact that it would have a sound called thunder, light called lightning, and water falling from the sky called rain. It was the water part that caused me to do it. I didn't know if it would've been considered Holy Water or not, and well, you had been different from what we were told about demons. I knew that there wouldn't be another demon like you, because as a snake, you could've discorporated me. As a demon you could've tempted me or tried to, but you didn't do anything of those things. You didn't even try. You stood by me and had a conversation. You stood by me and you said something I'm SURE no other demon would say. You said, 'Oh, you're an angel. I don't think you CAN do the wrong thing.' And well, it was peculiar, but it was almost as if you lifted a large weight off my chest with your words. They were said with minor sarcasm, but they were also said with a hint of reassurance, and if the rain was Holy Water, I couldn't just let you die after being so kind and friendly...for a demon."

When I had looked up, not fully realizing I had started to look to the floor, I noticed a gobsmacked expression on his face as he stared at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Aziraphale, do you realize...do you _know_ what you risked in protecting me like that with those precautions?"

"The thought occurred to me after, but I would do it again. Obviously." I gave him a quick smile. "I took a bath for you."

"And asked for a rubber duck." He snorted out, causing me to smile softly at him. "Thank you, Angel." He breathed out in what seemed to be a grateful sigh.

"For what?" I wondered as I noticed how he visibly relaxed.

"Because, I think for the first time in six thousand years, I might actually have a good dream."

"Wait!" I started in alarm. "You said you've been able to dream before!"

"I can, but that doesn't mean they're good. Their mostly sad. A sad dream isn't enough to be considered a bad dream or a nightmare. The others that ARE good, are only good for about ten minutes in dream world time. Then they turn into a nightmare or a sad dream REAL quick. Ten minutes dream world time is like two minutes or less in the real world. So...thank you. I think I may actually have a good dream and keep it."

"Oh..." I breathed out, unsure what to say to that. I almost couldn't fathom it. I never slept, because I found it a waist of time and I truly saw no point in it, but Crowley has taken naps and slept at night since I've known him. That's SIX THOUSAND YEARS without a good dream. "...then I'll let you sleep then."

"No, stay, I..." Suddenly, he seemed very small. Like a child that was scared or unsure of something, and it only made my heart ache more, but it also increased the guilt for telling him what I told him at the bandstand, and I just didn't know how to get rid of THAT pain.

"What is it, Crowley?"

"I haven't had a good dream and kept it good before. I don't know what might happen. I don't know what to expect. I don't like not knowing what to expect."

"Right." I nodded, because that honestly made sense. He's a demon. GOOD things tended to not actually be GOOD for him. "Do you happen to have anything for me to read?"

"Um...well...yeah." He nodded as he got up from his bed and opened a wall, causing my eyes to widen. However, the wall opening wasn't all too surprising. It was what was on the other side of the wall. It was a small library with books neatly placed on the shelves in alphabetical order by title.

"I thought you said you don't read." I commented as I followed him into the room.

"I did, but that was because it's not a very demon-y thing to read. Also, knowing you, you would've piled books on me to read and tell you what I think." I watched in stunned silence as he skimmed through the 'B' section. "Have you ever read a book on astronomy?"

"Hmm...you know...can't say I have." I admitted in all honesty, and I was instantly brought forward by pure curiosity. "Have you?"

"Yeah, though I never really needed to." He muttered and grabbed a large blue book. "There, that should keep you occupied."

I read the title and tilted my head. "The Extremely Big Book of Astronomy?"

"Yup, it also has pictures. This isn't a work of fiction, Aziraphale. Everything in it is real. Some you'll know, but others you likely either didn't know or notice. Well, with that..." Crowley urged me to leave the room first before closing the wall and climbing back into bed under his covers. "...I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Please don't wake me up unless I seem to be having another nightmare."

"Understood." I nodded and miracled myself a chair in the corner with a small table and hot coco.

"Ha! I KNEW you could miracle hot coco!"

"I instantly put all of this in here and THAT'S what you noticed?" I smirked and shook my head before sitting down. "Go to sleep, Crowley."

"Alright." He laughed out as he turned to lay on his left side, his back facing towards me, and I opened the book he gave me.

I had read for a good while and my third cup of hot coco was gone when I heard Crowley's wings release from his back. "Guard..." I heard him mutter and he quickly adjusted to where he was sleeping on his stomach, allowing his wings to drape over the bed.

"Guard?" I whispered as I put the truly interesting book down. "What does he mean by, 'Guard'?" I approached him and noticed that he looked content and...happy. _'Well, it seems he's having a good dream.'_ I went back to my chair and looked at the book. _'Hmm...I wonder if he would be insulted if I went to look at his library for a different book.'_ I picked up the book and took it over to the wall, and opened the wall as carefully as I could. The book was interesting, but I also wanted to see what books Crowley had collected over the years.

I walked over to the 'B' section and put the book back, feeling thankful that the shelves themselves glowed in the dark when the light wasn't flipped on. They glowed more than your typical glow in the dark items. They gave off a green light that made it easy to read the titles of every book. _'Hmm...I wonder.'_ I thought as I headed over to the 'H' section and was awe struck as well as completely stunned when I saw several different version of the Holy Bible, and all of them had book marks in different places, indicating they had been read. _'I'll ask about them another time.'_ I quickly thought as I shook my head, not wanting to quite see what he may have bookmarked exactly and I continued through his library. I saw many titles I had the first editions of, of course, but soon I made it to the 'R' section and there was one book that seemed to be the most damaged out of all of the books. Its hardback cover had scratches, tears, and was obviously thrown a lot. I carefully took it out and read the title. "Raphael. Now, why would Crowley be so cruel to a book about an Archangel?" I questioned, guessing it was a book about THE Archangel, because there were wings on the cover.

"I'm a demon." Came Crowley's voice from behind me, causing me to jump and turn around faster than even I expected. When I saw him, he was leaning against a book shelf, his wings still out, but tucked safely and securely behind him, and the expression he wore was something I could only describe as hurt, disappointed, and patient. "It's what I do. I'm cruel to things." He lifted himself off of the wall and walked towards me, carefully taking the book from my hands. "What are you doing in here, Aziraphale?" He questioned in a calm manner as he thumbed the cover, eyes not meeting mine, causing me to feel guilty about walking into the library without his permission.

"I...I wanted to see if there were any other books I could read. I enjoyed the astronomy book, but I was intrigued with the fact you had a library. I...I'm sorry, Crowley."

He then looked up at me, but didn't move his head. "No..." He sighed out as he straightened himself. "...it's fine. I kind of expected this to happen when I went to sleep. It's not like I told you that you couldn't come in here." He looked back down at the book and shook his head. "Some of the books in here...they make me angry. I've had to repair more of them than I could count. I never hurt this one. I found it like this and I couldn't repair it, because demons trashed the library it was in. I don't know the full details, or how them throwing and clawing at the books made them beyond repair, but one survived, and I was told to go back and examine what Beelzebub called, 'wonderful destruction.' I found this book. It was the only one to survive. God's doing I'm sure, but I tried to repair it, and get rid of the burn marks on the back...it didn't work. I hid it in my jacket with a small miracle, and told them of the carnage and destruction. Then, I took it back home and put it on the shelf. This was around...fifteen years ago or so."

"Why keep it?" I asked as I noticed the sadness in his eyes as he looked at the book.

"It's about the Archangel Raphael. Do you know what happened to him during the first war?"

I shook my head. "No, not particularly. I was still a fledgling when it happened. I was too small and too young when it happened. All I know is that it pushed God's plan back about a thousand years. Back then, Hell was far far beneath Heaven and that's where the fallen went...erm...as you know...but uh...when I grew to be about a thousand years old, God resumed with her plans and created Earth. Then, she moved Hell to Earth so that there was no risk of tainting and hurting Heaven any further. However, she kept an elevator option in case an angel needed to go down to Hell for a fallen that sought genuine redemption rather than just being home sick. Anyway, once the Earth was created and once the Garden was created, I was stationed as the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. You know things from there."

"You're wrong." Crowley breathed out as he put the book back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry!?" I gawked at him with a flare of anger flickering in my chest.

"You weren't with the other fledglings. Archangel Raphael altered about a hundred fledgling memories because the ones that rebelled tried to drag fledglings down with them, knowing what would likely happen to them. Now granted, Hell itself wasn't what was expected, but they knew they would get banished somewhere. It was as a precaution of sorts. Anyway, there was one fledgling that usually got into a lot of trouble anyway, and he put himself in the middle...he almost got himself killed, but Archangel Raphael rescued him, healed him, and healed his memory. That little fledgling was you."

"H-How do you know that!?"

"I knew Raphael. He supposedly died in the war and that's why Archangel Sandalphon is there. He's Archangel Raphael's replacement."

"Do you um...do you miss him?" I wondered, sensing how heavy his voice got and how his shoulders sagged from whatever memory he was reliving with his words.

He looked at me and eased up slightly as he gave me a sad smile. "Sometimes. I guess that's why I really saved this book. Alright, well, it's about eight thirty in the morning."

"H-Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sighed out as we left his library. Once he was sitting on his bed again, he looked up at me with an expectant look. "What is it, Angel?"

"You um...did you REALLY saunter downwards or did you fall like the rest due to rebellion?" The heavy sigh that came out of his mouth was FILLED with over six thousand years worth of pain, regret, and a wish to not talk about it, but I had to know. "I'm assuming, because, well...you ARE a demon and no other angels had fallen since then. So, that means you're a great deal older than me, but that you were present during the war."

"Yes, I was there for it all, but I didn't fall. I didn't exactly saunter either, but I did walk down to hell willingly."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"You've heard the phrase a life for a life?" He asked me and instantly something in my gut told me I wasn't going to like where this was going. I nodded and he did the same. "Right, well, in my case, it was practically literal. I went to Hell in another's place. God took my offer and gave me a staircase after the others fell. It's why I don't have warts, blemishes, scratches, scars, or anything that all of the other demons have. Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm not going to tell you why."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright, Angel. It's not like there's anyone that's going to be demons or angels questioning me about my past anytime soon, and as long as there's not, we're good." Right after he said that, his cell phone rang. He picked it up, looked at it, and furrowed his brow at it. "Anthony Crowley, who is this?" He asked as he put it on speaker.

"OH! Good! I have the right number!"

"BOOK GIRL!?" Crowley shouted with pure astonishment and confusion. "How did you get my number!?"

"Oh, I'm a witch. It's um...something I can do, uh, anyway I wanted to ask you something I saw when the two of you picked me up after I hit your car with my bike."

"HA! Hear that, Angel! SHE hit ME!"

"Yes, yes, I heard her you old snake, now how about YOU hear her."

"Is that the other man that picked me up?"

"Yes." He nodded. "His name is Aziraphale. So...what did you see? Wait what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Anathema. Anyway, I can read auras, and both you and the other man's aura...they seemed strange, but more so yours. I was wondering if the two of you could come by. It's been bothering me."

"Um, sure, but where do you live?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I live in the cottage that you sat in front of, waiting for a bus. I just never introduced myself. Sorry."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense. When do you want us there?"

"Um...tomorrow would be fine, or if you can somehow make it by tonight, that would be great. Newt is going to be visiting his mother after everything that happened."

"Sure, we'll be there?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Oh! Thank you! It's just been bothering me so much, because I also saw it when we were all gathered together with Adam facing off against his father. Well...will I see you tonight or tomorrow."

"Tonight." He answered.

"Great! See you later tonight." She hung up and Crowley blinked at his phone several times.

"And...now I have the feeling I shouldn't have agreed to that."

"But it should be interesting!" I exclaimed in delight. "People who can read auras are unique and rare. It's said they can tell a person's energy, emotion, strength, weakness, and all kinds of things! I wonder what she'll see in us, because we're an angel and a demon."

He let out a groan as he put his phone on his nightstand. "Now I REALLY wish I hadn't agreed to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to Anathema's house around six in the afternoon, we were quickly met with the woman herself AND Adam. "Crowley! Aziraphale!" He shouted excitedly as he ran towards us after we got out of the car.

"Adam!" I grinned at him, glad to see that he was a happy smiling child. "Thank you for separating me from Madam Tracy and for fixing my book shop."

"Oh! So it worked! I just wanted everything that was broken to be fixed again."

"You certainly did that, kid." Crowley chuckled out as he patted the hood of his car. "So, why are you here and not at your house?"

"I'm here, because Anathema wanted my help in reading your aura, and she wanted all of us to see what she was seeing so that the two of you could explain what was going on. She said she had never seen it before."

"He's right." Anathema stated. "Come with me. there's a spare room that I haven't used for anything. We can use that space." We followed her into the cottage and into a large bedroom where she shut the door behind all of us and walked further into the room. "Right, Adam, you said they took you somewhere?"

"No, not they..." He shook his head. "...HE did." He finished as he pointed at Crowley. "They had wings and everything!"

"Alright." She nodded her head as if it was the thousandth time she's heard it. "Crowley, do you mind taking us to the same place you took Adam?"

There's a moment of hesitation in Crowley's expression before he nodded his head. He then took off his glasses, hung them over the middle of his shirt, and let out a heavy sigh. "It'll stop time, so don't be alarmed if everything resumes as if we've never left."

"Fine by me. It'll help me read your Auras clearer."

With that, Crowley summoned his strength like he did last time, but he didn't growl like he had before. He just lifted his arms up to the sky and we were in that same place, causing both of our wings to be released. "Crowley...don't take this the wrong way, but last time...you growled."

He scoffed out a laugh as he shook his head. "Yeah, well, when you're pushing against Satan's own aura it tends to take a lot of will power and strength. So, how are you going to read us?" He asked as he looked directly at Anathema who wore a gobsmacked expression, which caused me to further wonder what she was seeing.

"A-Adam...?"

"Right." He nodded. "We can see auras just like Anathema can now." At his words I felt something shift, but it wasn't bad nor was it good. It...just WAS. I blinked my eyes a few times and I looked at Anathema, who now had a pleasant purple and blue aura surrounding her. Adam didn't have one, but I'm guessing that's because he's the Antichrist...who still has his powers apparently.

"Okay, so the two of you..." Anathema breathed out with a slight laugh of disbelief, which worried me a bit.

"Is something wrong with us?"

"No, but...An angel's aura is SO different than a humans! It's fascinating. Adam go ahead and make copies of their auras if you can."

He nodded his head and smiled brightly at us. "I want there to be copies of Aziraphale's and Crowley's auras and I want them over there." He pointed to his left, then at his command, Crowley and I watched our auras slide out from us and stand side by side to where he pointed.

My jaw dropped at the sight. Mine was a swirling mixture of sky blue and forest green, but there also seemed to be hints of pure white light in the form of stars swirling all over my aura that was the same size as me and even had wings. CROWLEY'S, however, was nearly beyond words. It was his body and wings, but inside there was a familiar looking Nebula. The same one I saw in his astronomy book. It was moving and swirling about his aura's body slowly and gracefully. The colors that floated in a thin line outlining his body were emerald green and ruby red. "C-Crowley...?" I stuttered out as I blinked at his aura.

"Right, I OFFICIALLY regret doing this." He groaned out as he walked to stand in front of his aura. "What do you want to know, Anathema?"

"Well, why do they look like that? I mean, for humans, there's usually either one or multiple colors, but well...Aziraphale's has stars and white lights, and if you look closely there's leaves floating around in his aura as well, but they blend in rather well. Then, there's yours. Now you can see why yours was the strangest."

I watched as Crowley seemed to gain the same exact expression and posture he had when he looked at the Raphael book. Then, he shook his head, chuckling low, but there was no mirth in it. Instead, it felt as if there were fond yet saddened memories within that simple sound. "I can explain both if you like." He offered her as he turned to face her, his wings drooping, showing his depressed emotion.

"Um...sure, if you don't mind." Anathema nodded her head as she glanced at me, but I had no answers for his behavior.

"Well..." He started with a slightly brighter smile, and I noticed that as he walked in front of my aura, his wings lifted into a proud and fond position. Our wings typically showed our emotions more than we did. So, the fact that my aura seemed to make him feel better, cause me to relax a great deal, but it also left that burning taste of confusion and concern in the back of my throat. "...first off, auras are taught differently to angels than they are to humans and they mean different things."

"They do and they are?" I asked as I tilted my head in confusion.

"You..." He furrowed his brow as he looked at me. "...you didn't learn this? You at the very least should've learned this. This was part of being a Guardian Angel."

"I..." The breath left me as my eyes widened. "...I was supposed to be a Guardian angel?"

"Yes, you were." He stated with a sorrowful tone. "I had thought...well, some of the Guardian Angels BECAME principalities, so I thought...Aziraphale...after the war, what did they do with you?"

"They separated Lucifer's and Raphael's classes and distributed them in even amounts to the Archangels that are there today. The Guardian Angel classification was taken away."

"Then what does Sandalphon teach!?" He shouted as if the mention of it insulted him somehow.

"Smiting and flying mostly. However, I was put under Gabriel's classification. He took it upon himself to teach healing, flying, endurance, and fighting. Well, they all taught flying...anyway, Michael taught fighting, agility, and self defense, while Uriel taught the elements...mostly fire though."

"W-Well...either way, yes, you were supposed to be a Guardian Angel and I'll get to that in a minute...unfortunately..." He let out a heavy sigh before looking at Anathema. "...anyway, the auras mean different things for angels because angels are different beings all together. The leaves in his aura means he's connected to the Earth. He has a special bond with it, and the Earth with him. What this means is...he is right where he belongs. Where is soul feels the most connection. The lights that look like stars show that he's an angel and a celestial being. The sky blue color means that he's thoughtful, intuitive, shy, and intelligent. The forest green means that he's caring, kind, stubborn, and fierce. The two mixed together like they are means that he's prone to getting himself into trouble."

"How can someone with those personality traits get into trouble?" Anathema questioned.

Crowley rolled his eyes, and I crossed my arms in defiance for whatever he was about to say, and I noticed that my aura was doing the same thing with small rippling wave outlining my aura's body. "Trust me, I've been trying to figure that out for years, but I've always been able to see auras anyway. I can feel them too. It's why Satan's aura dragged me down to the ground rather than Aziraphale. Anyway, when an aura flares a certain way, it depicts their emotion. Right now, Aziraphale is showing defiance and slight agitation." At that I dropped my arms, watching my aura do the same, and I stared at him in complete shock. Then, the ripples stopped, but were replaced with small strands coming off of my body, similar to lightning, but soft, wavy, and small. "Now, he's experiencing shock. Guardian Angels were taught this so that we could help those in need, so that we could tell if someone's lying, so that we could tell if someone needed healing, because IF they needed healing, wherever they needed healing at would show as a crimson red spot of light on their aura's body."

"Wait..." Adam started with a confused expression. "...you keep saying 'we', but...you're a demon aren't you?"

"Ah, well, I um...I'm getting to that." I had never seen Crowley so inarticulate in ALL the time I've known him, and I noticed what his aura's body was doing.

Adam apparently noticed too, because he asked, "What does it mean when the outline of the aura starts coming off of the body and turns into moving spirals?"

"That...that means nervousness combined with dread. Now, to my aura...oh...this is going to be difficult for Aziraphale...I never wanted to have to relive it. I thought it was behind me, but..." He trailed off as he looked at me for a moment before looking to Anathema. "...is there anyway we can skip mine?"

"No." She said confidently. "I want to know. It looks like you have an entire galaxy in your aura!"

"It's a Nebula." He sighed out in defeat, and I watched as his aura took to his motions as well. "The shapes inside the aura depict where they belong or something that angel has a particularly strong connection to. My aura has never changed even after the fall. That Nebula there...I helped build it. I hung the stars and created galaxies as well as Nebula alongside God Herself." I couldn't breath, not that I needed to, but I felt distinctly breathless, and I staggered back from what he was saying, because there was only ONE angel that any of the others had EVER talked about when involving the stars and other things in outer space. I eventually landed in a chair that Crowley must've miracled up, and all I could do was stare at him. "I'm the Archangel Raphael AND the demon Crowley. As an Archangel, my duty was to train new generations of Guardian Angels, Healers, Protectors, and to teach them to have Patience, Kindness, Loyalty, Faith. Along with all of that, I was to teach them how to read auras. The reason why no one can read Adam's aura is because it's freaking massive and his aura is a self defense mechanism."

"So..." Adam started with an impressed, awed, and confused expression while I still couldn't even twitch a muscle. "...you're NOT a demon?"

"No, I am, but because I went willingly to Hell, I technically didn't lose my rank as an angel. I'm just...missing. The only difference is that Holy things affect me now rather than Hellish things. Other than...still me. Had to put up appearances as a demon. Now, since you know...I'm going to restart time, and if you don't mind...Aziraphale and I are going to go home. He now has about a million questions to ask me that I REALLY hoped I would NEVER have to answer. Oh, and DO NOT tell ANYONE this! Not your friends, family, no one! There's a REASON why I haven't told anyone. You can't tell ANYONE! You're the ONLY humans that are allowed to know!"

"Understood." Adam nodded his head.

"Completely." Anathema replied as if finishing Adam's sentence.

Crowley resumed time, and I was still seated in the chair he gave me. He moved towards me and held his hand out to me. "Come on, Angel. Let's get going." I looked from his hand and to his uncovered eyes, and a pang of multiple different somethings hit my chest. His eyes looked frightened, sorrowful, remorseful, weak, unsure, but at the same time...hopeful. I took his hand and instantly the emotion of fear nearly vanished completely while the others remained. I allowed him to pull me up from the chair and I followed him out. We said our goodbyes, well, I did my best, and we got in the car. After he started the car and started driving he let out a shaky breath. "Don't ask me anything until we get back to my place. We'll talk in my room. Can't trust the radio. It was how the other demons would communicate with me." I nodded my head, because it was all I was capable. Meanwhile, I would take the time that he oddly careful driving was giving me to sort out my thoughts and questions.

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

Wishful thinking is what was on my mind apparently, because I hadn't sorted out anything when we finally got back into Crowley's room. He sat on his bed crisscrossed, facing towards my chair where I had decided to sit, and I was so far gone out of thought, it was like a barren wasteland. "Aziraphale?"

I quickly looked up at him, and I didn't even know what to call him anymore. Was he Raphael? Was he Crowley? Was he somehow both? What should be my first question? I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something, but it was no use. I didn't know where to start or even what to ask. We sat like that for about ten patient and agonizing minutes before I finally decided to ask, "Who are you?" A crude question, but it's one that I needed to know before moving forward with any questions that may arise at some point.

"The three words I was hoping you WOULDN'T say. Very well..." He sighed out as he gripped his knees. "...I said it back at Anathema's, but I'm the demon Crowley AND Archangel Raphael. Turning into a demon...it changed my appearance slightly...as far as my eyes and hair color went, and Holy things hurt now, but FAR less than other demons. However, I'm not daft enough to go ahead and test myself with some Holy Water. No thank you...but yeah, I'm both. I also WAS Raphael, because I put that life behind me."

"Wh-Why did you erase my memory about the war? Any of our memories?"

He gave a sad smile that showed in his unguarded eyes. "Because you were fledglings. The equivalent to children, but for angels. None of you hadn't gotten a grasp on fighting, war, disagreement, or anything negative, because I wouldn't allow it. Much to Lucifer's dismay. Gabriel came in to help with my classes every now and then when he got a break. He would help with flying lessons while his fledglings were napping. Anyway, yeah...none of you deserved to see that, so...I made it to where you all would only remember being in a room as the war went on. Seems it worked like a charm, eh?"

"I-I guess so." I nodded quickly, but quickly noticed a frown appear on Crowley's face.

"Aziraphale, you're afraid, nervous, and confused. I can see it."

I couldn't help the short but light chuckle that left me. "Can you blame me? I don't even know what to call you anymore! My whole world was just flipped upside down, and I can't help but thinking...oh Dear Lord...I sent you into Hellfire! Y-You could've...! I...!"

He quickly got up from the bed and wrapped his arms and wings around me, somehow instantly comforting me. "Call me Crowley just as you always have. You're my Best Friend, Aziraphale. It doesn't matter to me that you were once my student, you're my Best Friend in this life. After I fell."

"But you didn't fall. You went willingly, because..." My eyes went wide with realization, but I hoped and silently prayed that I was wrong. "...Cr-Crowley, w-was I the one you...?" However, before I could ask the question we heard crackling of thunder and I instantly felt a rush of air as Crowley swiftly and gracefully spun around to face whoever just entered his bedroom. I peered around him and noticed it was Gabriel.

"What do you want? What the Heaven are you doing in my flat!? HOW do you know where I live!?" Every question was growled out with every sense of protection and the promise of a fight if Gabriel stepped too close.

"We've come to bring you both back to Heaven." Gabriel breathed out calmly as if he didn't just try and roast me alive not too long ago.

"Come again? I must've heard that wrong." Crowley snarled. "Archangel Michael agreed to leave me alone, and it's not like you can make Aziraphale go through Hellfire again. So, why the Heaven would you want ME in heaven!?"

"You're a demon that was able to take a bath in HOLY WATER! And Aziraphale is an angel that was able to stand in HELLFIRE! The two of you wouldn't be able to do that unless God wanted it to be that way, as much as we don't want to admit it."

"No...try again. That's not the real reason. It's not a WE thing, is it? You're here by yourself, aren't you?" I watched with wide eyes as Crowley made his wings go back into his body and miracled a seat for Gabriel. "Sit, tell me why you're here."

Gabriel nodded and did as he was asked, further throwing me in the stupor I was still currently in. "You're right.. I'm here alone. The others don't know I'm here."

"Great, so we've got that cleared." Crowley stated with sarcasm as he sat on his bed. "So, mind telling me why you zapped yourself into my room? The REAL reason?"

"Because...I-I know." He breathed out with a shaky breath as he stared at Crowley.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You know? Know what!?" He snapped.

"Who you are." He answered simply.

"I'm the demon Crowley. Who else would I be?"

"Archangel Raphael." At that, Crowley's wings immediately came out of his back again, and faster than lightning, he lifted Gabriel out of the chair and pinned him up against the wall.

"YOU KNEW!? YOU FUCKING KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!"

"P-Put me down, Raph."

"NO!" He shouted as he pushed Gabriel further into the wall. "YOU TOLD AZIRAPHALE TO SHUT HIS STUPID MOUTH AND DIE ALREADY! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU EXPECTED HIM TO JUST WALK INTO THE FLAMES! YOU WANTED YOUR STUPID FUCKING WAR, WRITTEN OR NOT AND SINCE YOU DIDN'T GET IT, YOU TOOK IT OUT ON HIM! HOW LONG HAVE YOU FUCKING KNOWN!"

The wrath I felt coming off of him was unlike anything I had ever felt, and I knew what I had to do. I got up and quickly made my way to him. I gently placed my hand on his arm, tugging it down slightly, gaining his wrathful attention, his eyes alight with pure rage and pain. "Crowley..." I started in a soft tone, attempting reassurance. "...he can't answer you if he's pinned against the wall."

"A-Aziraphale, he...you...HELLFIRE, Aziraphale!"

"I know, but if you want answers, perhaps you should put him down. Patience and kindness, remember?" At my words, I noticed how wide Gabriel's eyes got, but chose to ignore it in favor of how Crowley nodded his head and took a deep breath in and a shaking one out, slowly letting go of Gabriel.

"Answer me, Gabe. How long have you known?"

Gabriel evened out his clothes as he stayed at the wall while Crowley and I stood in front of him. I took my hand from his arm and patiently waited for his answer, because I was eager to hear it as well. "Since the fall."

"You BASTARD!" Crowley shouted and I quickly held him back once more, seemingly calming him down just as quickly.

"Raph, I've know since the fall, because God told me."

"YOU KNEW THIS AND YOU DARE SENTENCE AZIRAPHALE TO PERMANENT DEATH!?"

"IT WAS A THREE AGAINST ONE DECISION!" He shouted back, and his voice cracked slightly amidst the pain and fury in his voice. I then watched with widened eyes as Gabriel looked down to the floor and shook his head. "It was a three against one decision." His voice sounded as if he was on the verge of crying, but I couldn't quite tell. However, my own heart ached just the same, but then I remembered something.

"Gabriel, you're the one I got sent to after the war...you're also the one that sent me to keep an eye on Crowley."

"That's right." He nodded, not looking at either of us.

"Why?" Crowley questioned with a furrowed brow of confusion.

"Because, after everyone fell, and we all mourned...while I was in my room alone, God told me that you were alive, but that you had sacrificed your title, rank, and life as an angel for ONE angel. Technically, a fledgling, but I knew that wouldn't have mattered to you. I asked Her why She told me, and She said it was because you and I were the closest in Heaven. We were brothers, you and I. When...when She told me you were alive, but that you had sacrificed yourself...I wept for I don't know how long. It was longer than a day, I'm certain, because Michael came to check on me, and from the conversation God and I had...I couldn't tell her."

"Show me the conversation."

"I'm sorry...show you?" I quickly asked with a slight tilt of my head as I kept my eyes on Gabriel, who then looked up at Crowley and nodded his head.

"I'll also show you when Michael presented Aziraphale's evidence of 'betrayal.'" He looked at me and gave me a sympathetic smile, which made my skin crawl slightly, because this was an entirely different Gabriel now. "You'll be coming along too." Gabriel brought a hand to his head and took out a small sphere of light before slamming it on the floor, completely changing our surroundings. We were suddenly brought to a room I hadn't seen before, and we were by the door of it, looking at Gabriel who was sitting at a desk with his head in his hands.

_"So many..." Gabriel whispered out. "...we've lost so many. How could they do this! At some point we're going to have to settle things." He got up abruptly and picked up something made of glass, threw it against a wall, miracled it fixed, and then repeated several times until he seemed to feel better. "They tried to take the fledglings!" He breathed out with a shaky breath as he sat on his bed. "If it wasn't for Raphael...but...they killed him. Lucifer killed him. Must've. He's the only one that would've been powerful enough to do it."_

**_"Gabriel."_ ** _God's voice called out with a sympathetic tone._

_"Yes?" He questioned, obviously not wanting to listen to her. I had never seen him look so defeated._

**_"Raphael is alive, Gabriel."_ **

_"WHAT!?" He lit up and jumped up from his bed with the brightest smile I had seen on anyone other than Crowley. "Truly!? Then...why am I not out there going to get him!? He should be up here with us!"_

**_"Because, he made a choice. Lucifer was going to kill one of the fledglings that got out. Raphael thought he had gotten them all, but there was one left. His best student, but also the most curious and troublesome one."_ **

_"Aziraphale." Gabriel nodded with a fond laugh. "Yes, I've seen him myself. He's certainly different from the rest."_

**_"I've done this on purpose. Anyway, yes, Raphael is alive, but...Lucifer realized he wasn't going to get to have any of the fledglings, so...he was going to kill Raphael's best student...the one he has favored when he wasn't supposed to, but I allowed it, because I DID, in fact, make Aziraphale different just as I have made the Archangels different. When Raphael saw Lucifer was going to kill Aziraphale, he didn't get there in time. Lucifer had plunged his sword in Aziraphale's chest. Lucifer flew away with a wicked smile and went back with his rebellious flock. Raphael rushed towards Aziraphale and did his best to heal him, but he was gone to him. He then begged and pleaded to trade his life for Aziraphale's. He offered to fall, he offered to go wherever the demons were going to go and he would willingly be cast out if I brought Aziraphale back to life. He exhausted himself trying to heal him and he was sobbing as he continued to fervently beg and plead. So, I brought him back to life, allowed Raphael to erase his memories, and created a staircase for him. With that, he sauntered vaguely downwards to Hell after I had already casted all of the angels out and named them demons. I've changed his hair color, eye color, and wing color. He's a demon now, or at the very least considered one. Since he went willingly and made the ultimate sacrifice, he's still an Archangel, but there will still need to be at least four Archangels. You know this. He knows what he is and what he must do."_ **

_"A-Are you going to tell the others this!?"_

**_"No. I'm ONLY telling you. If I wanted them to know, I would've gathered you all together and told all of you."_ **

_"W-Well, what do you want me to do?"_

**_"Find Aziraphale, DO NOT show him favor, train him, and eventually, allow Aziraphale to see Raphael again."_ **

_"B-But they won't know each other!"_

**_"Not for a very very long time, but Raphael's faction was Guardian Angels...and Aziraphale was his best student and who he willingly went to Hell for. They'll need each other. Raphael, who will be called Crawley for some time, will be far different from the other demons, and the demons will take advantage of it, not realizing who he is completely, while Aziraphale will be different from other angels. It will be evident in the future. Don't worry. Just train him like you would the others."_ **

_"B-But...wait...Raphael is alive, he'll have a new name, and I'm supposed to act like I don't know any of this!?"_

**_"Yes. It's what I've asked of you during this conversation. It's why I'm telling only you. I'm trusting you with Aziraphale. Neither Aziraphale nor Raphael will know about this. If certain events lead up like they should, they'll eventually know. If they don't then they won't."_ **

_"Will you tell me which events?"_

**_"No. Just know he's alive and will need Aziraphale just as Aziraphale will need him."_ **

_"I-I'll look after him best I can."_

**_"Good."_ **

_The memory quickly switched to Gabriel looking out the window that showed the great wonders of the world as well as the major landmarks. 'Aziraphale doesn't want the war. That's good...right? I know that I want things to be settled with the opposition because they've caused so much pain, but perhaps it isn't too late for Raphael...Crowley...his name is Crowley...to know each other. Maybe events ARE moving in place for them to know. I hope so. Pretending I don't know for six thousand years...' Footsteps were quickly heard as Michael came up behind him._

_"I may be out of line here..." Gabriel turned around to face her and furrowed his brow as he walked closer towards her. "...but I've been following up on Aziraphale's comments in our last meeting."_

_Gabriel gripped the side of the table with a slightly dropped jaw, his brow furrowing further._ _'Oh...this can't be good.'_

_"I went back through the Earth observation files..." She set down three pictures on the table and my eyes widened incredibly at what she was showing Gabriel._

_'No! No, no, no!' He thought frantically as he kept his face calm and composed, if not, slightly worried. He looked up at her and reined in the worried look quickly. "I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation." He gave a mild smile, which was obviously trying to further hide the worry that only increased in his eyes._

_"Of course!" She piped up. "Would you have any objections with me following this up using...back channels."_

_'Back channels?' He narrowed his eyes at her and slightly tilted his head. "There ARE no back channels, Michael." She gave him a smile and walked away. 'That smile is not good.' He quickly lifted up one of the more recent photos and let out a soft and quiet sigh that was seemingly laced with anxiety and dread. 'Dammit! Now what!?'_

Without warning, we were back in Crowley's bedroom, and I was blinking out of pure shock. "I knew." Gabriel stated with a guilt ridden expression. "I wasn't allowed to show that I knew."

I couldn't speak quite yet. Crowley sacrificed himself for me. He willingly went to Hell in exchange for my life. With that in mind, I was reminded of the bandstand and how my words affected Crowley, and I couldn't fight the tears that started streaming down my face. Crowley then looked at me with wide eyes in alarm and seemed to be looking at my aura, which only made his eyes widen further. "Aziraphale, why are you sorry?"

"Wh-What I said at the b-bandstand." I answered as I quickly tried to dry my tears. "Not liking you and not being friends."

"Oh, well, that's okay. You never stopped being my friend. It hurt, but I understood why you said it. I forgave you a while ago."

"Y-You did? But, Crowley...you sacrificed everything for me. I'm the reason you became a demon. Then, I go and say a thing like that..."

"Don't worry about it, Aziraphale. You're here now. That's what matters." I couldn't describe how relieved and happy his words made me even if I wanted to. I just nodded my head, trusting that he could read it in my aura somehow. He then turned his gaze back to Gabriel with a serious expression. "Gabriel...back to the other matter at hand...I now know how long you've known, but I don't know WHY you're here."

"For a few reasons..." He nodded his head. "...he survived Hellfire so I..."

"Ah, about that..." Crowley smirked before turning towards me. "...Aziraphale, let's show him what we did."

"Are you sure!?" I gawked at him, and watched as Gabriel seemed intrigued.

"He's known I was alive this whole time, and God trusted him with your care. He should at least know this."

I nodded my head and held out my hand to him. He clasped my hand gently yet firmly at the same time, and I felt our souls move through our arms and to the others body. I looked at Gabriel through Crowley's eyes, not able to read auras mind you, and Crowley looked at him through mine. Gabriel looked back and forth between us, completely stunned, but obviously impressed. "This is how Aziraphale survived Hellfire." Crowley said with my voice.

"And this is how Crowley survived Holy Water." I grinned at Crowley in my body and he gave me a confident reassuring nod before I turned my gaze back to Gabriel. "Gabriel?"

"You...you switched souls." It wasn't a question, but rather, it seemed like impressed realization. "You..." He looked directly at me, and started to snicker, then chuckle, and then it went into a full blown laugh that caused him to have to hold his stomach. "Oh Good Lord! You asked Michael for a bath towel!"

"You know about that?" Crowley and I asked at the same time.

Gabriel calmed down as he nodded his head. "We each gave our detailed descriptions of what happened during your punishments." A look of realization appeared on his face, and he nearly paled completely, all humor leaving his body. "R-Raphael?" He asked as he looked at my body.

"First..." Crowley started and looked at me. I nodded and we switched back. He then looked directly at Gabriel, patiently waiting for his question. "What is it?"

"Well...how much of an Archangel are you?"

"Completely, like I've said. However, I'm also a demon. Holy things hurt me, I'm an expert at temptation, and I'm immune to Hellish things. That counts me as a demon. That's how I survived the Hellfire. So, what are your reasons for coming here?"

"Well, since...as far as the others know...Aziraphale survived Hellfire...I was going to come and tell him that he has no risk of falling. I've also come to finally see you again and tell you that I know who you are. The third reason..." Before he finished there was a ring at Crowley's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley instantly wore a confused expression and moved to his door while Gabriel and I followed from a distance keeping close to the wall to stay out of sight. Once we were all at the door or at least close to it, Crowley nodded at us before he opened the door. "Michael, and here I thought you were going to leave me alone." I watched as the hand behind Crowley's back flicked in a certain way. I then looked at Gabriel and he had a brief glowing light accompanied with a knowing smirk. I looked down at myself as I felt a strange warmth, and the same glow briefly appeared on me as well.

"I'm an Archangel, I don't have to answer to the likes of you."

"Well, then by all means!" He drawled out sarcastically as he moved out of the way of the door.

I was about to move and tell him 'NO', but then I felt Gabriel's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he shook his head with the same knowing smirk while he held his finger up to his mouth, indicating that I should be as quiet as possible. I nodded my head and stood up straight as I watched Michael practically storm in. She looked around and...didn't see us. We were invisible to her. "And here I half expected it to be more...Hellish. It resembles Heaven in a darker way. Pristine, clean, free of clutter."

"Something tells me that you didn't come all this way to bother me with your agonizing compliments. What do you want Michael."

"First off, it's ARCHANGEL Michael to you. Secondly, are we alone?"

Crowley smirked as he motioned around the room. "Do you see anyone else here?"

"Good." She nodded with a wicked smile and glint in her eyes that held nothing good.

"How is that...Good?" Crowley questioned as he closed the door and walked closer to Michael. My eyes widened as I noticed how confidently he stood in front of her. This was an Archangel standing up to an Archangel. Neither was better than the other. This was equal footing, or at the very least that's what Crowley was treating it as.

"Well, you're obviously a rather powerful demon..."

"...obviously. What's your point?" He questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you would be an intelligent demon as well."

"Come again?" He blinked at her several times, probably wondering if he heard her right, because I knew that's why I was blinking in shock.

"Well, I'm sure you know that the other demons in Hell aren't very intelligent. They know next to nothing about Earth, where as...YOU do. Aziraphale has so obviously betrayed us by being your..." She started to laugh, but it was clearly fake. "...well, whatever he is to a demon such as yourself. I'm sure there's some reason why you kept him around."

"Not for what you're thinking."

"What is he to you then."

"My Best Friend, if I'm to be honest."

"Huh..." She narrowed her eyes at him. "...in order to have a friend at all you would have to have some concept of love, which demons don't, so whatever game you're playing I'll allow you to play it, and...Oh, honesty...another refreshing aspect of you. So, the intelligent part. You can survive Holy Water, I saw that for myself and I'm not going to lie, it was startling. Frightening even. So, I was wondering if perhaps you would be smart enough to join me."

"Join you?" Crowley rose a brow in amusement. "You have nothing, Michael."

"Why, how dare you!?" She gasped, looking insulted.

"It's true." He shrugged his shoulders. "You are an Archangel. You have a title and that's it. You have nothing that I could possibly want."

"I could get you redeemed." She cooed as she started to circle around Crowley, who didn't bother looking at her. He clasped his hands behind his back and continued to look ahead. "I could get you back into Heaven."

"I've never NEEDED to be redeemed or to gain entry into Heaven."

"Oh, well, surely you're tired of being a demon."

"Are you trying to tempt me, Michael?"

"I told you! It's Archangel Michael!"

"When you start acting like one, perhaps I'll call you one." He told her when she stopped to stand in front of him again. At his words, her anger flared to an almost palpable degree and she moved to hit Crowley, but he immediately grabbed her arm, twisted it around her back, pulling her back against his front, and yanking her arm up to a painful angle, forcing her to remain where she was. "You come into _MY_ home and you think _I_ owe _YOU_ respect!?" He released her with a push away from him, and never once did he move his feet or change his posture in the fluidity of it all. I was awestruck by the whole thing. When she turned around, her anger had flared even more and she went after him again, but this time Crowley did change position, but just enough to where he could grab both of her wrists, forcing them behind her back as he kicked her in a way that forced her down to her knees. "And yet you _STILL_ attack me! Now, I'm going to release you, and you're going to _explain_ to me why the _FUCK_ I should show you _ANY_ respect and why you're wanting me to join you. You're also going to explain for what." He let her go and she scrambled to her feet with widened eyes. Crowley's voice was an absolution. Not a request. I looked up at Gabriel and he was smiling proudly while...HE WAS RECORDING IT! MICHAEL WAS GOING TO BE EXPOSED AFTER THIS! I then returned my gaze to Crowley and Michael, but that's when I realized something. This wasn't Crowley and Michael. This was a furious yet calm Raphael against a rogue Archangel, and he was NOT going to put up with a rogue Archangel.

"I don't have to answer to you!" She growled out.

"If you want me to join you, you're going to have to. I will not join anything without knowing the cause." Crowley returned to his earlier stance, but this time he put his hands behind his back. "Well, are you going to say something, or was this a waste of both your time and mine?"

She huffed out an agitated breath as she evened out her clothes, trying to stand tall once more. "I wanted to know if you were intelligent enough to join me. You could be a spy of sorts. Hell kicked you out, I was there to witness that. They're terrified of you, but with you, we could know their movements. We could know so much more information about them. You know where their routes are, which demons do what. Then, when the final war DOES happen, you can stand by my side. You could have the chance to be my equal."

"Hmm..." Crowley smirked slightly. "...I heard Ligur and Hastur once mention that they had a back channel. Hell doesn't have back channels. Were they also spies of yours? Two Dukes of Hell? Were they YOUR back channels?"

"They were." She nodded, unaware that she was basically doing a confessional. "But they've failed brilliantly. After all, you helped Aziraphale avert the apocalypse. There is picture evidence of the two of you together having conversations. Some carefully worded, some not disguised in the slightest. If you join me, you could be redeemed, you could be welcomed back in Heaven, you could have a chance to know God again, you would be respected, and I could protect you. All you would have to do is tell me information on the demons. The humans wouldn't be too bad either. After all, when the final war is to happen it will be best to know EVERYTHING before hand."

"You...an Archangel...would consort with the enemy?"

"Oh, well, you've been kicked out of Hell, so you're not really part of the enemy, and besides, it's not like you have any room to talk. You've been talking with Aziraphale for how long?"

"That is no business of yours." He stated flatly. "Tell me, what makes you think that YOU could offer me redemption. What makes you think that you have the POWER to promise something? Or..." His smile became wicked and knowing as he started to circle around her stunned form, and I couldn't move even if I wanted to as I kept having to remind myself that this was Crowley...but it was ALSO Archangel Raphael. It was stunning, remarkable, intense, calculative, methodical, and horrifying all at once. This is Crowley's bad side and it's terrifyingly calm. Even when he defended himself, he was still eerily calm about it. "...is it that you've begun to suffer the deadly sin of Pride? Perhaps greed? You're obviously a Glutton for power. Tell me, Michael, are you perhaps not fallen, but in the process of falling?" The power and calmness of his voice laced with a challenge sent a shiver down my spine as he finally stood in front of her once more.

"I won't fall!" She snarled.

"Oh? That's not up to you, Michael. That's up to God. If it were up to me, you would've fallen during this conversation. You see, that's why it's up to God. You know...Aziraphale has experienced Gluttony, Pride, and small bits of Greed, but he hasn't fallen. However, do you know what the REMARKABLE and WONDERFUL thing about _HIM_ experiencing three deadly sins? It's because he has done so for others. He is a glutton for knowledge. He wants to learn more, read more, and understand the humans more. He prides himself in being a good person, he prides himself in his bookshop, because it is where humans have long since died can continue to live on with their first and second editions of their life's work, he takes pride in his appearance to not only blend in, but to be refined and distinguished. He has small bits of greed due to the fact that he'll always want more knowledge and more books in his bookshop."

"You listen here you little-"

"YOU, However..." Crowley quickly interrupted. "...are quite a different case entirely. You are an Archangel that HAS consorted with demons and who knows WHAT you've told them about Heaven!? We've gathered information over the years, but perhaps it was really from you and your demonic associates? You're an Archangel that has stepped into MY flat, a powerful demon that has wandered the Earth without discorporating ONCE for six thousand years! You are asking me to join you for the final war that has yet to be written, discuss, or even Planed yet. You want me to give you secrets about Hell and Earth. You want me to be your personal messenger and you want me to report to you. I have news for you, Michael. If I report to anyone in Heaven, it sure won't be you. There are only two I would gladly report to, but not you. You're a backstabbing, traitorous, conniving bitch that wanted Aziraphale to burn in Hellfire for THE SAME EXACT CRIMES you have been committing for who knows HOW long. My answer is no. Indefinitely. You have no power over me. You are out of line by saying YOU could give me redemption and entry into Heaven, and as far as respect...I have more than enough from the ones who matter to me."

"Y-You..."

"Speechless are we, Michael? You were quite vocal earlier."

She let out a sigh of frustration and agitation as she replied, "You're an intelligent demon indeed...although you are foolish to not accept my offer."

"I am a lot of things, Michael, but a fool...isn't one of them. I can't wait until Heaven hears about your little visit and your betrayal not only to Heaven, but to Aziraphale as well, who, as far as you SHOULD'VE been concerned, was doing what God wanted, because he hadn't fallen AT ALL for SIX THOUSAND YEARS. That means, by being one of the Archangels to want to burn him alive...you would've been committing murder, because God obviously wants him here. If SHE had a problem with it, SHE would've done something. I won't fault Uriel or Sandalphon, mainly because they hadn't consorted with demons, making you the TRUE traitor, because you told them about me, which means you put another angel at risk against demons."

"Heaven won't know!" She laughed out wickedly. "You think anyone's going to listen to you!? That's laughable!"

With a confident grin, Crowley waved his hand at Gabriel and myself as we stood completely straight during the whole fight, and I felt the warm feeling once more, taking that as Crowley revealing us. Especially Gabriel who had been recording it all. "Perhaps they'll listen and pay attention to a video recording." Crowley breathed out. "You get everything, Gabe?"

"H-How!? And how DARE you refer to him so informally!? You're nothing! You're just a demon!"

"I'm much more than that, Michael, but..." He turned to face us and I watched Gabriel walk forward to Crowley.

"I got it from the moment you made Aziraphale and I invisible."

"Th-The only person I know that could ever do that was..." Michael started and then her eyes widened in horror as she swiftly looked back up at Crowley.

"Hi." Crowley smirked giving a mock wave. "Not dead."

She immediately tried to run, but Crowley started waving his hands as if conducting an orchestra and bit by bit, she slowly fell to her knees, her hands being bound behind her back by a force I couldn't see. She tried to use her large sapphire colored wings, but Crowley did something to force them back into her body, and I stood there to far in a state of shock to call it shock and too far in a state of terror to even call it horror. THIS wasn't Crowley. THIS was Archangel Raphael binding another Archangel somehow. "Crowley...what did you do!?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"I bound her Aura. I twisted it and manipulated it in a way that would still allow it to flow through her, but I pulled from it, creating binds SPECIFICALLY for her. She won't be able to use her wings either. You can't see it, but she's covered in symbols around each leg, her wrists and arms, and there is a large symbol on her back. It's something I was created being able to do. I was going to teach it to the fledglings, but obviously...that never happened. Probably for the best too. This is incredibly powerful and would be terrible in the wrong hands." He then turned to Gabriel who slid his phone back into his pocket. "Gabe..."

"You know...you're going to have to come with us to remove the bindings...and that means revealing yourself."

"That should certainly be interesting. I can't wait to watch the video with the other Archangels." He turned to me, and I had no idea what I was supposed to say. "Aziraphale, you coming?"

"M-M-Me!?"

"Yes, of course!" He cheered out and I heard every bit of Crowley in the tone he was using. "You're my Best Friend, Aziraphale. I wouldn't go anywhere without you unless I really had to. Besides, this isn't just for me. It's justice in a small way for you too."

"You really aren't any different, are you." I smiled bright, feeling all of the anxiety, guilt, horror, and shock being washed away as if they were the most trivial things in the world, and well, as I watched Crowley smile at me and shake his head, it occurred to me that they truly were. After Michael's trial, I'm certainly going to ask about what Crowley's life was like before Hell and before the fledglings...if he'll let me. "Let's go then. Oh...won't she say something?"

"No. There's also a binding around her throat. The binds will be there until everyone else is finished reliving the memory."

"This is going to be rather interesting." Gabriel chuckled low.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we made it up to Heaven with Gabriel holding tight to Michael, we were immediately met with a furious Sandalphon and a wrathful Uriel. "GABRIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING MICHAEL LIKE THAT!?" Uriel shouted with her long flaming sword pointed at him.

"She's betrayed us and I have proof." He calmly stated and then summoned a chair. He put her in it and bound her hands together. "I was at the demon Crowley's flat curious as to just HOW he managed to not boil himself alive in Holy Water when Michael came to pay him a visit. I recorded the entire event on my phone." Gabriel didn't waste any time. He pulled a light out of his phone and threw it against the ground, starting the memory. When it was over, the light returned to his phone while Sandalphon and Uriel gaped at us going from person to person. They then settled on glaring at Michael.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" Sandalphon shouted, his voice laced with fury and pained shock.

"Ah, give me a moment." Crowley grinned as he started conducting his invisible orchestra once again, unraveling her. I took that moment to gauge the expression on Uriel's face and her eyes were widened in what seemed to be astonishment and disbelief as she dropped her sword, which confused Sandalphon. "There, she can talk now as well as move, but she won't be able to fly away until you're finished judging her."

"Uriel, why did you drop your sword!?" Sandalphon questioned as he quickly moved to pick it up and give it to her. She took it, but tears fell down her face as she continued to look at Crowley.

"Y-You're alive?" She whispered out.

"Focus, Uri." Crowley smiled as if confirming her suspicions with his facial expressions as well. "What will you do with Michael?"

 _ **"You know for a fact that you cannot expect them to make a decision such as this after they were wrong the first time."**_ We all turned towards the voice and the footsteps that came with. I had never seen Her before, because I hadn't been ranked highly enough to see Her or have an audience with Her, bit seeing Her now...she was absolutely stunning. She was gorgeous, beautiful, and purely radiant. She had eyes that had slowly swimming galaxies the color of sapphire, ebony, gold, and white while she had a pitch black pupil. Her skin was fair and lined with marvelous and intricate golden swirls, curves, lines, and dots as if a language known only to her was written on her body. She wore a long white dress that had gold fabric sewn onto the dress going around her hips dipping into a 'V' in a graceful and modest manner while the same gold fabric was around the short sleeves of her dress and around the color that wrapped around the sides of her shoulders, going across her chest without revealing anything. Her lips were red as roses, her cheeks a delicate calm and barely noticeable pink, and her hair was long, wavy, and white as snow as it held stardust in it. I, along with everyone else except Crowley knelt down and bowed to her.

I quickly looked up at Crowley who was standing proudly. I then heard Sandalphon mutter, "Who does he think he is?" As much as I dislike him, I had to wonder around the same thing. I kept my gaze focused on them and my breath caught in my throat as I realized why he hadn't knelt.

"It's been quite some time, God." Crowley smiled and the soft smile he gave her further proved my realization.

 _ **"So it has, Raphael."**_ She hummed in acknowledgement.

"RAPHAEL!?" Sandalphon whispered, but went unnoticed by God and Crowley.

Crowley nodded his head as he continued to smile at her. "I remember the last time I saw you like this. We created a few galaxies and some Nebulae."

_**"Ah, so the last time you saw me like this was when we started time in the universe?"** _

"Well, YOU started time while I helped hang the stars, giving them color, life, and I even helped you create some of the planets in the universe."

 _ **"You also created a few misshapen moons if I'm correct."**_ She smirked at him.

"You are correct, but that's because you were distracting me on purpose."

_**"Admit it, you had fun."** _

"Of course I did! We were creating the universe. Time hadn't existed yet, but you started it just the same. You know...all I did was ask questions. That's all it took to be a demon in the old days."

_**"I heard you, you know. While Armageddon was happening."** _

"I figured." He nodded his head.

_**"You also know that it wasn't easy for me to do that to you...not to the other angels as well...but it was the questions you were asking just before you fell...what you asked of me. It was the only way I could think of to keep you both alive."** _

"I understand, and I'm fine with it. I'm still myself, but I'm also a demon. I know it wasn't easy for you, and I'm sorry."

 _ **"I forgave you long ago."**_ She breathed out.

My eyes widened as Crowley grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I missed you."

_**"I missed you too, Love."** _

"LOVE!?" Sandalphon whisper shouted once more.

"Do you think we should let them up?" Crowley grinned as he released her hand, looking at us.

 _ **"Yes, I do think they've stayed like that long enough."**_ She chuckled lightly. _**"I do believe you and I owe some explanation to them as well."**_

"Oh gee...ya think!?" Crowley laughed lightly.

 _ **"Everyone get up."** _God commanded, so we did, but not by force. We stood of our own free will, all of us blinking at her in a rather confused state. **_"I suspect you all have some questions. Ask them and then we'll deal with Michael's punishment. Michael, you're free to ask as well. Let's start with the youngest...Aziraphale?"_**

"Wh-What are the two of you to each other? I heard you call him 'Love'."

_**"That's because he's my husband. Well, the term husband hadn't been created yet, but we loved each other long before I started time in the universe. Heaven was Heaven, but time hadn't started and Heaven was empty. I created Raphael as my first Archangel, but I hadn't expected to fall in love with him. I made sure to give him his own soul, personality, free will, and his own traits. He would adjust, use, and build on them in his own time. He did, and it was...remarkable to say the least. I hadn't had a single hand in his personality or charm. That was all him. I made him his own person. It's just...I didn't expect to fall in love with him, nor he with me. Soon enough we created the Universe and I created the other Archangels in a similar way. After that, I created Earth, and then the other angels. Raphael is the closest thing to a husband that I have. No, this does NOT make him your father. I PERSONALLY created each and everyone of you in a similar way. Your own personalities, souls, and traits to do with what you wished."** _

"I...I kind of figured he was somehow your equal after we all knelt down and bowed, but he didn't." I told her honestly.

"I am far from her equal." Crowley chuckled warmly. "She can create much more than I, she knows all...well...except when She ended up falling in love with me and I with her. That was the ONE thing She DIDN'T see coming."

"So...Crowley...when you asked me if She had planned it like this all along...?"

"I wanted your opinion, because I was genuinely wondering about it. I wasn't about to ask her."

"I heard Raphael died in the battle." Sandalphon stated with a slightly smaller voice than his usual snarky tone.

 ** _"In a way..."_** God sighed out. _**"...he did. Aziraphale had been slain in the war by Lucifer. He was just a fledgling at the time and one of Raphael's best students. Raphael begged me profusely and asked me repeatedly to bring him back if I could bring him back. He offered his life. He offered to die in his place. So, I did the next best thing that would keep balance, because balance HAD to be maintained. I brought Aziraphale back, allowed Raphael to take his memories of the events, and created a stair case for him to go to Hell willingly. He's still an Archangel, but he's also a demon. Unless..."**_ She turned to face him with her hands clasped in front of her. _**"...you killed Ligur with Holy Water. Balance needs to be maintained, Raphael. Would you like to be a full Archangel again?"**_

"The only reason why I would accept is if I could still be myself and stay on Earth with Aziraphale. I love you, you know that, but my side...is at Aziraphale's side as his Best Friend. He and I...we're on the side we were always meant to be on. The side of humanity. Humanity's Guardian Angels so to speak. I'll visit, I promise, but that's my condition. If not...I'd rather stay as I am. Either way...it would really only change what injures me. Also, Aziraphale still has a lot to learn since you've done away with the Guardian Angels classification."

 _ **"I accept your terms, Raphael. You'll be known as Crowley on Earth and in Hell, but here you are Archangel Raphael. Let your wings out, Raphael."**_ Crowley did as She asked of him, and his strong ebony wings unfurled proudly. We all watched with baited breath to see how she would restore him, and I wanted to see what his wings would look like. She stepped forward and gently cupped his face her hands while he wrapped an arm around her waist, and she gave him what looked like a gentle, loving, yet passionate kiss. My jaw dropped completely as I not only watched my Best Friend KISS God, but while his physical appearance that would show to almost everyone remained the same, his wings changed to a shining emerald green with hints of white here and there as if there were stars in his feathers. Once his wings were completely changed, God pulled away from the kiss, and Crowley looked dazed.

"I can't wait to get used to that again." He stepped away from her after he gathered his composure and he looked at his wings. "Well, these are definitely going to take some getting used to." He quickly tucked them back into his back and out of view as he looked at God with a brilliant smile. "Thank you. Now, what do you want to do about Michael?"

 _ **"Right..."**_ She nodded her head as she stepped towards Michael. _**"Well...I did promise everyone questions so we'll get to that in a moment. Uriel?"**_

"I don't have any questions. I'm pretty sure they were answered." She shook her head with a wide smile.

 _ **"Gabriel, then?"**_ God questioned.

"He's...he's really fully an Archangel again?"

"Yes!" Crowley laughed out. "You watched my wings change!"

"Yeah, you kissing God...NEVER thought I'd see that." Gabriel grinned as he nodded his head in approval.

_**"Good, now, Michael? You are aware I know everything correct?"** _

"Y-Yes, Lord." She nodded frantically.

_**"Your punishment WILL NOT be Hellfire, but you will no longer be able to communicate with others via phone, mental link, letters, or even messengers. You will redo all over your training that you did in the very beginning and it will be TEN TIMES as difficult. You will not be able to touch Earth until I decide that you've learned your lesson and you are not allowed to speak to, of, or near Aziraphale unless Raphael allows it. This is merely a warning, Michael. If I have ANY cause or if I SENSE I may have a reason to further your punishment, the next thing after that is Hellfire, because I will not allow two completely fallen Archangels to be in Hell. Do I make myself clear?"** _

"Y-Yes! P-Perfectly, Lord!" She nodded her head faster than I had ever seen and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was on the verge of tears.

_**"Good! Now, what's your question?"** _

"N-No. I don't have a question."

 _ **"Good."**_ God nodded her head before looking at me, and I watched as Crowley walked towards me confidently sauntering to my side, swinging an arm over my shoulders. _**"It's time for you and Raphael to go home. Visit anytime you wish, but you have your own questions to ask him."**_ With a wave of her hand we were suddenly back at Crowley's flat in his bedroom.

"Alright, Aziraphale..." He grinned as he flopped on his back onto his bed. "Ask away."

"Okay..." I nodded my head, taking in a deep breath."...first off..." I took another. "...YOU'RE MARRIED TO GOD!?" With that, many questions got answered and stories told about his old days and his old life now that it was so saddening anymore for him, and I got to know my Best Friend that much more, because let's face it...like his aura...he's never changed.


End file.
